bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter IV
Street Fighter IV ( ) is a Famicom game made by Hummer Team and published by Gouder Co. in 1993. Aside from having Street Fighter in the title, it is a practically original fighting game and should not be confused for the real game released by Capcom. Overview Street Fighter IV plays like many of Hummer Team's other pirated fighting games. The gameplay is modeled after Street Fighter II, with many attacks and special moves being copied from that game. It is also one of the few fighting games for the Famicom that includes voice samples. Characters There are 6 different characters in the game, 5 of which are playable. Each character has a recolor and in the single-player mode, these are essentially more difficult versions of the same character. Like Hummer's earlier fighting games, the player doesn't fight himself (not counting recolors) and the opponents are fought in a predetermined order. Cliff/Goho Li - Based off of Ryu, his sprites are even modified off of Ryu's sprites from Hummer Team's ''Street Fighter II'' port. *D, DF, F, a: Hadouken *F, DF, D, a: Shoryuken *D, DB, B, b: Hurricane Kick Pasta/Rober - A head swap of Cliff like Ken is to Ryu. Unlike Ken though (except for later games), his Hadouken and Hurricane Kick are slightly different, being more wavier. His move set is the same as Cliff/Goho Li's. Bunny/Tracy - One of the more original characters (and from here on are the more original ones), these 2 seem to be Playboy bunnies working at a circus with racing cars. (although the sprite shows with what appears to be cat ears instead). *D, DF, F, a: Card Shot *D, U, b: Backflip *F, DF, D, b: Spin Attack Chunfo/Moon - These characters are monks, one of the original characters. *D, DF, F, a: Hand Shot *D, DB, B, b: Praying Spin *F, DF, D, a: Hand Thrust Stalong/Ranboo - These 2 are pretty much topless men in pants. They're the only characters in the game that lack projectiles. Not only do they share the same commands as Guile from Street Fighter II but his sprites are modified off of Guile's sprites from Hummer Team's Street Fighter II port. *Hold Back, b: Flying Kick *B, F, a: Dive in *D, U, b: Knee Stomp Musashi/Conbon - Both of these appear to be Japanese samurais. These two are the antagonists of the game and are unplayable through normal means. (However, via emulation, the game can be hacked into allowing you to play as them (Open hex editor on the select character screen; find 0000F0 & type in 3rd line (for p1) or 4th line (for p2) :"1A" - to play as Conbon. I think it's possible to play as Musashi, but I didn't find the code yet; they even have proper special move commands!) *D, F, a: Wave Shot *B, F, b: Bouncing Attack *F, D, a: Copter The Legend The Legend is an updated version of this game which changes numerous aspects of it. This hack was released on a 15-in-1 multicart by 鴻景 (Hong Jing) in 2005. Differences Between Street Fighter IV and The Legend *The Legend removes the English title from the title screen. *All references to Gouder Co. are removed. (Although the credits are unchanged from the original game) *The DPCM samples seem higher-pitched and more distorted. *The recolors were removed, making the game itself much shorter. *The select screen is different, choosing one character fills up all the icons with the selected character's icon. Also, the VS screen's portraits stop halfway through instead of going all the way to the other side of the screen. **The icons on the select screen use more rectangular icons that show more of the icon's background. These icons were not made for this version specifically since the graphics were found in the ROM of Street Fighter IV. https://tcrf.net/Street_Fighter_IV_%28NES%29 *In a similar way to The King of Fighters '96, "Ready" appears at the top of the screen before the fight starts. *Pasta's and Stalong's portraits were swapped. *The ending loops and all the characters are replaced with Cliff. (But using their palette) Gallery 20160503_185606.png|Box cover. SF4.png|Original cartridge. StallvsCon.PNG|Stalong vs. Conbon; the latter being the unplayable final boss. IMG_5508.JPG IMG_5509.JPG StreetFighter4AG18b.jpg|Review Action Games n° 8, Argentina, nov 1993. Trivia *Similar to Master Fighter VI', this game has a separate 2-player mode. All of Hummer Team's other fighting games require the second controller to be used to let a second player play. *On some emulators, the options menu is glitched as it doesn't have any captions for the selections. As well as this, the border is missing on the same screen. *The names for Stalong and Ranboo could be a reference to Rambo. This was probably intentional given their appearance. *Some of the graphics in this game are taken from Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain (the Japanese version of ''Shatterhand''). As well as this, the Natsume logo can be found in Street Fighter IV's tiles. *According to the credits, the composer of the game is B.B. King. However, this likely refers to Barbara King from the credits of Street Fighter II, although she was an artist for that game. *''Street Fighter IV's gameplay is briefly displayed in 1997 Russian film Котёнок (Kotyonok, "The Little Cat"). The film's characters, a brother and sister, play as Stalong and Bunny respectively. *Marry from ''AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting is Bunny but with a different projectile move and portrait. Also, all of the stages (except for Chunfo's/Moon's) were taken from Street Fighter IV but they have rearranged music. Many other graphics, most notably the HUD, were taken from it as well. *Cliff appears on the front of BootlegGames Wiki. Reference Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Hummer Team Category:1993 video games Category:Street Fighter games